The itchiness of chickenpox
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase gets chickenpox...not much else to say I guess. Rated k plus. Dedicated to WitchKitty (guest) and thanks for the cover!
Mr. Davenport's POV.

I walked into the kitchen, prepared to go to the yearly meeting about the future of Davenport industries and I saw Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo eating breakfast, ready to go to school. Tasha was making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Donald." Tasha said as she handed me a plate of pancakes.

I kissed her cheek, resulting in Adam groan in disgust and Leo yelling.

"Get a room!"

I rolled my eyes and noticed Bree was already done and texting, but Chase was picking at his breakfast and he didn't seem interested in eating.

"Hey Chase. Are you feeling ok?" Tasha asked in concern.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just not very hungry." Chase said.

"But you love pancakes. Remember what happened when Mr. Davenport took us to I-hop for the first time? At first, you complained about all the sugar, but then, you wouldn't stop eating and ended up having a terrible stomach ache afterwards." Bree remembered as Chase continued to poke at his food.

"I just don't feel great Bree. Leave me alone." Chase groaned as he coughed a bit into his elbow.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Chase shrugged and Tasha left the room. He started coughing again and I saw Bree back away from him.

"Bree, he isn't sick." I said.

"Yeah Bree. It's probably allergies." Chase said as he coughed once again and started rubbing the sides of his head with his hands.

"What's wrong Chase?" Leo asked.

"Headache. I'm fine, really." Chase said.

Tasha came back holding the thermometer and made Chase open his mouth. After it beeped, she pulled it out.

"101.5. Chase, you should probably stay home from school." Tasha said as she put the thermometer up.

"He is fine Tasha." I protested.

"Donald, he is running a fever. That is not fine." Tasha said as she returned to the table.

"But-" I started, but Tasha cut me off.

"He is not going to school Donald." She said as Chase got up from the table, still coughing.

"Alright. You win." I surrendered as I picked up my briefcase.

Chase's POV.

"Tasha, can I please go to school? It's not that bad!" I insisted, then coughed again.

"No. I seriously think you are coming down with something. You are not going to school. I suggest you go rest." Tasha said as she gestured towards the spare bedroom.

"Ok! I'm going." I said as I started coughing, yet again.

"That just proves my point." Tasha said as I started walking up the stairs.

Next day.

Bree's POV.

Saturday, the best day of the week. Adam and Leo were playing video games, something called Call of duty or something like that. I was currently texting Kaven and our plans for tonight when I heard slight footsteps coming down the stairs. Adam, Leo and I turned around and saw Chase, scratching at his face like crazy.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to Mr. Davenport, is he home?" Chase asked, moving his hands to his neck, still scratching.

"Yeah. He's in the lab. How about you lay on the couch while I go get him?" I suggested.

Chase just nodded, laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. I was about to go get Davenport when I heard a voice.

"Bree." Adam started in a sorta scared tone.

"What?" I demanded.

Leo picked up one if Chase's arms and I saw that it was covered in small red spots.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled as I ran over to them and looked at his arm.

"What's wrong?!" Leo asked in alarm.

"Don't move. I am getting Tasha right now. Don't move." I said as I sped up the stairs, grabbed Tasha and sped back down.

"What?!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Tasha, you can talk about Bree being weird later. Something is wrong with Chase!" Adam yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Tasha asked as she turned towards the couch and saw Chase laying down.

She looked at his arms, face and neck, saw the red spots and yelled.

"Donald!"

I heard the elevator open and saw Mr. Davenport run out of the elevator.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked.

Tasha pulled him into the kitchen and they started talking. If Chase was awake, we would've convinced him to eavesdrop. Bit he probably wouldn't have anyway. Then Tasha came over to us and Mr. Davenport went back downstairs.

"Alright, Chase has chickenpox." Tasha announced as Chase started walking up.

"What?!" Leo, Adam and I yelled.

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"Adam. Remember when you and I got sick when we were little and we were super itchy?" I reminded.

"Oh yeah! And Mr. Davenport sent Chase to one of his facilities to keep him from getting sick?" Adam remembered.

I nodded and Adam looked up at Tasha again. Then I saw Chase's eyes twitch and open, then he started scratching his arm.

"Honey, don't scratch." Tasha said.

"But it's itchy!" He whined as he continued scratching his arm.

"I know. But if you do, it'll scar. Alright?" Tasha asked.

"Alright." Chase sighed as he stopped scratching.

"Good. I'm gonna go pick up some stuff from the store, you guys need to watch him. I'll see you later." Tasha said as she left.

I looked at my phone and realized that Kaven had texted me.

"I gotta go. Later." I said as I sped out the door.

Adam's POV.

Leo left almost as soon as Bree because he had a robotics club meeting and Mr. Davenport left afterwards, so it was just me and Chase.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Can you please scratch the back of my neck? I can't reach." Chase explained.

"Sorry bro, I can't scratch and neither can you. Do you want something to eat?" Adam asked.

"I'm not hungry." Chase said.

"You haven't eaten all day. You need to eat something. I know!" I exclaimed as I left the room.

I went to the freezer and grabbed the vanilla ice cream. I came back and saw Chase scratching...again.

"Chase. Don't scratch. You heard what Tasha said."

"I know! But it is soooooooo itchy!" Chase complained as he continued scratching his arm and face.

"Maybe the ice cream will help." I suggested as I grabbed a few bowls and spoons.

"Technically it won't. It may take my mind off of it, but that's it." Chase explained while scratching his legs.

"Here. Just try." I said as I handed him his bowl.

"Thanks." Chase smiled as he started eating.

I finished eating mine in less then a minute, I think, without getting a brain freeze. New record! I noticed that Chase hadn't really eaten any of his.

"Chase. Are you gonna eat that?" I asked.

"No." Chase said as he put the bowl down and started scratching his arm.

"Chase! Stop it!" I yelled.

"Ok." Chase said as he stopped.

"Good. Wanna watch TV?" I asked.

"Why not?" Chase said.

I started flipping through the channels when I saw the newest horror movie on TV.

"Awesome!" I said as I started watching the movie.

"Adam, this is rated R. We shouldn't watch it." Chase said.

"Chase. I'm gonna be 18 in two years. It's fine. They only rated it like that because they don't want little kids watching it." I explained.

"Adam. I'm only 15. Don't make me watch this. Please." Chase begged as a high pitched scream echoed through the house.

"Fine." I groaned as I changed the channel to Chase's favorite show, Sharkman and Flipperboy.

Chase watched it quietly and I noticed that he wasn't scratching, which was my main goal this whole time. I sighed and watched it with him, waiting for...someone to get back.

A few hours later.

I currently had Chase asleep on me, snuggled up to my chest when I saw Tasha come in the house with the groceries.

"Hey Tasha." I greeted.

"Hi Adam. Where is everyone else?" Tasha asked.

"Leo had a robotics club meeting, Bree had a date and Mr. Davenport had a meeting." I explained.

"Oh ok. I bought some lotion that should help Chase stop scratching. Let me know when he wakes up." Tasha explained as she put the bottle of lotion on the coffee table and started putting up the groceries.

"Ok. He has been asleep for awhile. He should wake up soon." I said as I rubbed Chase's shoulder.

As if on cue, Chase started stretching out and waking up.

"Hey buddy." I smiled as he remembered what happened.

Then he started scratching his leg.

"Do you even listen to me? Do not scratch!" I yelled.

"You are kinda hard to take seriously." Chase explained as he started scratching his neck.

I don't know what happened, but I grabbed his arms, pinned him down and I yelled at him. I noticed that Chase looked terrified and upset. I'm supposed to be his older brother. I scared him like Trent does. I got off of him and went down to the lab, doubting he'll forgive me.

Chase's POV.

I watched as Adam left the room in shock. I was about to follow him when Tasha pushed me back down and started rubbing something slightly cold on my arm. I looked over to see it was lotion. 'Probably to help me stop scratching.' I thought to myself. When she was done, I probably did not look the most attractive...or attractive at all. I got off the couch and went to the lab. When I got down there, I saw something...shocking. Shocking doesn't even begin to describe what I saw. My older brother was sitting at the cyber desk, his head in his hands, crying. Wow. He must've felt really guilty. I sat down next to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up and was about to leave.

"Adam wait!" I yelled.

"What? I almost hurt you Chase! I could've hurt you! Just...leave me alone." Adam said with tears in his eyes as he left the room.

I ran after him and finally found him in the guest room. I sat down beside him, but when he tried to leave, I finally used my molecular kinsiese on him. And made him sit back down.

"Why did you do that?" Adam asked.

"I need to tell you this, but I can't when you are avoiding me!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Adam demanded.

"I'm sorry I kept whining and acting like a baby. This whole situation is bringing me down. I just feel bad and getting mad at you, is not helping at all. I need to start listening to you more. Even if you aren't as smart as me, you are my older brother. And you are just trying to help me. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" I asked, holding my arms out for a hug.

"Sure. Bring it in, itchy." Adam teased.

"You aren't gonna let me live this down, are you?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Nope." Adam said.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him, witch he happily returned.

2 weeks later.

"Can I go to school?" I whined as Mr. Davenport was inspecting my almost now faded spots.

"Hmmmmmmm." Mr. Davenport said.

"Stop! You keep doing that! Answer me!" I complained.

"Yes." Mr. Davenport said.

"Yes!" I happily exclaimed as I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door.

The end.

 **Dedicated to WitchKitty and she designed the awesome cover for me! So thank you!**

 **I have a announcement. LuvChasey...is getting to me. Badly. If she/he does not stop begging for forgiveness, then I do, then they do it yet again...I am leaving fanfiction.**

 **I love all you guys, but I can't do this anymore. I don't know what I did to LuvChasey, but I am frankly sick of getting insulted and cussed at.**

 **So I am sorry for whatever I did. Please forgive me.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
